irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Averii
Though his life started underground in the networks of artificial caverns, filled with the life-creating smeeteries, the life of Invader Averii lay in the unconquered stars, and he knew this very well as he grew up in the depths of Irk. However, he likely didn't see being assigned to a Military Training World, fresh from a too-late arrival on the big day, and his position as a 'Senior Invader' being the only thing keeping him from a full PAK re-encoding. Biography Academy Years This is the life, up to a point, of Averii. Known to those against the Empire as 'Cyclops', and known to the Tallest themselves as the Invader who dared show up late to Impending Doom II. First, though. No one starts as an Invader. You climb your way to it. Born about 170 Standard (Human) years ago, Invader Averii was once just Averii; but Averii had always been one for Duty. In the hours preceding the first Horrible Painful Overload Day, Averii was immediately filled with a sense of duty, and shortly after, the 'whole of Irken Knowledge' - just as any other smeet would be. Immediately assigned to military training, as most smeets were, Averii studied laboriously and worked hard. He pushed his tiny body to the limits at times, and when the first major Combat Assessments rolled around, he initially excelled, showing promise that, again initially, excited the Trainers. However, it was promise marred by sometimes crippling hesitation, distracting worries, and a most undesirable flaw; the consideration that Surrender was an option. Upon further review by Training Overseers, it was decided that a talk about surrender was in order, among other things. In the hours following his performance in the assessments, the Cadet received a punitive shock-flogging. Arguably a rather strong incentive to iron out the mental wrinkles within. He learned that that while he could use fancy tricks and swing the bladed electric stick that was the Shock-Spear better than anyone, hesitation would still get people killed, and cowardice was not an option. Specifically, his own hesitation and cowardice, making him responsible when his own died; be they simulated, or, later in life, real. As a result of public beration, humiliation, and the spiderwebs of pain that accompanied the crack of a shock-flog, his scores in all areas improved immediately. Surrender, additionally, was first dropped from his vocabulary, and then started to become an insult. Despite initial taunting regarding the incident, he soon became a prized spark in the academy, and soon nearly all 'forgot' the incident - either being on the wrong end of a shock-spear, meeting an oncoming fist, or being intimidated by the tales and rumors that began to spread. Service with The Vengeance Graduating with honors from the Academy, young Averii was inducted as a Light Specialist Sergeant into the ranks of the Irken War Machine, immediately assigned to a ship; Viral Tank 0451, the Vengeance under one Captain Talbolt. Commanding squad VT-0451-0223, or simply 223, he was part of a four-man team, composed entirely of individuals specializing in different areas. Trooper Lek was the team's ranged combat specialist; Demolitions Expert Mit's job was self-explanatory. Technician Entra, formerly assigned as a Navigator, tended to nearly all technical obstacles they'd face, from the simple locked door to cracking the toughest of codes. Averii himself served as the tactical leader, reconnaissance specialist, and close-combat expert - and immediately, he'd see his tactical skills put to the test and built up over his career. The squad's first military tour onboard the Viral Tank would see them through many battles, such as the pacification of minor penal mines, to combat in the pre-treaty Planet Jacker skirmishes, and even seeing them under the command of an Irken Adjucator in pursuit of corruption that culminated in the revelation of a web of conspirators aiding some of the Empire's worst enemies. By comparison, however, their second tour on-board the Viral Tank was much more tense. While there were also some battles the ship participated in during the Irken-Vortian Schism following the death of Tallest Miyuki, the Viral Tank spent most of it's time with it's sister ship, VT-0439, patrolling the contested borders of Irk and Vort, waiting for the worst. As his service aboard the ship neared it's end, however, VT-0451 and it's sister ship were ambushed by a small pirate fleet. VT-0439 would be destroyed, crew missing or dead along with it's command crew, and the Vengeance would be boarded violently. The majority of it's own crew was incapacitated quickly, including the command staff and the Captain himself, and in the panic Averii would become the commanding officer. Following his appointment, the crew held out long enough for reinforcements to arrive, but not at insignificant cost. Many crewmen died trying to hold the line, with Averii's 'No-Surrender' mentality driving them to fight to the very last breath; however, scores of pirates died in turn, with service drones and hardened soldiers alike fighting side-by-side. Despite the cost in casualties alone, however, Averii paid a very personal price. Following the battle, only two of his squad returned; Lek and Mit, in bodybags, their PAKs intact (and later in his possession) but their bodies broken beyond repair. The body of Technician Entra was not found, however; something that would come to haunt and drive him for years, looking for the answer to his question; Was she still alive? Elite Service and Impending Doom I With his team and the majority of those he had trusted his life with gone, Averii took to venting himself on the surviving pirates that had been taken prisoner. This commonly resulted in rather fatal interrogations, and respectable amounts of intelligence as well. However, with command unsatisfied with the amount of bodies he was creating, he was pulled out of duty, and would be forced to wait on the sidelines as investigation continued without him. Returning to Irk, he found civilian life agonizingly placent as his blood boiled for vengeance he could not deliver. However, as soon as Irken Elite Testing opened, he journeyed to Devastis at the earliest opportunity, seeing a ticket to the front line within his grasp. He passed with ease, and was reinducted into service immediately, demanding assignment to counterpiracy duties; particularly, infiltration, which he worked in often despite occasional postings in other assignments. Here he learned or strengthened skills he would need as an Invader, and he flexed them with each calculated victory. Fleets disintegrated, hidden bases imploded, legions of prisoners taken from small base worlds; practically already an Invader, given the things he'd done. Such was his success rate that he was elevated to Invader and sent through the trials, in fact. Notably, during his time as an Elite he was not present for the short installment of Almighty Tallest Spork due to his duties. During the trials, however, he discovered an extremist attempting to martyr themselves for the Vortian cause; an incident that occurred during his intelligence gathering assessment beside a SIR unit. The SIR, coded SIR-1201-A, immediately notified him of the explosive compounds detected on the individual. Immediately raising the alarm as the extremist fled, 1201-A (known today as the unrecognizably-modified SIR, BLU, or Battlefield Longevity Underminer) and he set off immediately. After a quick pursuit as Averii and the machine raced after them, the martyr soon found themselves cleaved in two, with his combat skills still razor sharp. Unfortunately for him, his shock-spear detonated the explosives they were wearing anyways, heavily wounding him. It had even made him legally dead for a short time as his PAK tried to revive him, also somewhat scarred by the explosion. Nonetheless, the SIR, obeying it's programming directives, stuck by his side as it alerted emergency response units. Despite failure to return his heartbeat for a worrying amount of time, however, it was successful, yet the injuries were so extensive he was to be placed in a healing coma, forcing him to miss Operation Impending Doom... Fortunately, as it would turn out. Impending Doom's aftermath , mark one.]] Upon reawakening a few short weeks after Invader Zim's misguided rampage, he was placed into standby by the Control Brains as repair efforts and mourning filled the Empire. Despite his strong internal disagreement with their decision, he was completely unable to vocally challenge them. Averii resigned to his non-combat fate reluctantly and decided to put the time to good use, despite initial resentment, and the SIR unit followed. As he waited for a call to duty, he studied various subjects he had formerly had little use for, such as Engineering and Literature; the former of which leading to his tinkering with the SIR and their transformation into BLU, as to enhance their combat capabilities. Despite occasional calls to hold minor raids, assist in various efforts, and appear at events, life became somewhat complacent and peaceful, despite the rubble left by Zim and the gnawing question that had replaced the fear within. Some would even say he mellowed in his off-duty time. As Impending Doom Two began to form, however, the Control Brains reassigned him as 'Senior Invader-Class' to oversee the next Invaders; an assignment he took to with great enthusiasm, something that he'd lacked for a long time. As the last living Invader from Impending Doom I (who still had technically died), his expertise was in demand by the brains, and he had happily obliged. Sometimes, however, on duty, he'd take rather strange notes such as 'Tallest, Spleen's head is huge', and during this time it is notable that he spent hours in the workshop with BLU making unauthorized use of the tools to upgrade him. Due to his rank, however (and in no small part the increasingly armed android), few questioned him and none challenged him over it, aside from a few overly inquisitive Service Drones. Upon completion of the next generation of Invader's trials, Averii waited on Irk for the call to Impending Doom II, this time hosted on Conventia for various reasons, such as the fact that a good amount of Irk still required repair, and a safeguard in case of another unforeseen disaster that nearly consumed them. Upon that call, he had acquired his best clothing, put on a mask of seriousness and professionalism, and was the last to set off from the compound where he'd lived while putting the new generation through their phases. However, due mostly in part to a quarantine breach in the lab section, he was first held for a few hours. Then, with massive amounts of space-traffic, and a faulty fuel gauge on his ship acting up, the day would take a personal turn for the worse. Arriving extremely late, with the assigning over and almost all the equipment distributed, Ave would find his world taken and given to Invader Yuli. He'd also find the Tallest severely displeased with him, and despite his pleads, they decided that a punishment was in order for the offense. Thus, his position as a Senior Invader, coupled with his height, was one of the few things that saved him from a fate of airlocks and/or Janitorial Squads. Instead of sucking vacuum (or filth with a vacuum), he was assigned to Hobo 13 with a heavy heart, and currently awaits their call on the world, forced to assist in the daily military trainings; a task he was rather good at, despite a lack of enthusiasm. Notably he usually seeks any excuse he can get to leave the world, even for a few hours, and holds the status of Qualified Sergeant among the militaristic Hobo race. Appearance and Equipment of Note Physical At 5'4" (Or 1.6256 Meters, depending on your preference), Averii is of somewhat respectable height, though he comes a bit short compared to some Invaders. Despite his blue eyes (a rarity among Irkens) and somewhat larger antennae, he's actually somewhat average-looking, with an increased focus on fitness that can show when one looks. However, he does have a variety of scars left on him from his days in the military, and his shock-flog scars still follow him from his days as an Academy Cadet. Clothing Typically, Averii decides to wear an open-collared jacket that forgoes the usual shoulder pieces Irken uniforms possess, a gift from his former captain, and a belt with an optional trenchcoat-like extension. On occasions where he plans to travel and looking comfort/looking good is not a priority, he will wear the standard striped uniform (See Gallery). In most situations where combat is likely he will wear either light armor, consisting of a torso shell, black gauntlets, and pauldrons, also with the belt, or don his old Elite armor. During his service in the Irken Elite, on operations where he expected combat he would sport a black and red version of the uniform issued to all, as well as some light torso armor. He customized some sections of it, such as the gauntlets, with one or two blue stripes. Instead of goggles or a standard headset, however, Averii notably wore a single-eyed helmet. Bearing a heavy resemblance to those worn by Irken Announcers, the top section was able to split into two halves, assisting with storage. Designed to completely seal Averii in from the exterior environment, the helmet provided communications, tactical feeds, and much more in addition to being an imposing piece of armor. It is capable of being deployed at least partially from his PAK. Stamped on the left half of the helmet's forehead is the Irken Elite's insignia, and on the right half are two blue stripes Ave painted on himself, in tribute to Entra. Notably, during the services he wore his full uniform in, Averii would build a reputation under the nickname of 'Cyclops', it's origin in an insult directed at Averii. Despite his actions not being that well known throughout the Empire, the name grew in the minds of those who resisted it as Averii infiltrated everything from Storage Sheds to Hidden Asteroid Bases, and even a few capital ships. Typically, on missions where stealth was a higher priority (which was a fair amount of them), Averii would normally wear a lighter variant of this, though for a a fair amount of his earlier missions he simply wore light armor, forgoing his Elite uniform entirely. Weapons While proficient with many weapons, Averii personally prefers to utilize rifle-like weapons such as Sniper Rifles, Plasma Pulse Rifles, or Laser Rifles, as well as Shock-Spears and Wrist-Cutters. While there are better shots with rifles, there are few with the focus and speed he has with the firearms, especially so with the snipers. When it comes to melee combat, his proficiency with the shock-spear is unmatched as far as he knows, and he's not too bad with the wrist-mounted blades of the aptly-named wrist-cutters either. The E-Spear During his service as an Elite, Averii increasingly found himself in situations where the standard Shock-Spear just wouldn't cut it, despite all it's usefulness. Thus, he commissioned this superior model, simply known as the Shock-Spear E, or E-Spear, for Enhanced. Built with stronger materials, a rethought system, and better blades in addition to added ranged functionality, it became his weapon of choice. Able to fire varied-power bolts of energy (which also replaced the standard shock emitters), the addition of the lightning-fast energy bolts were quite effective on their own. They were accurate, practically instantaneous, and did the job well as they did everything from lightly stun to vaporize chunks of flesh and lighter armor. When paired with the slower but deadlier Charged Plasma Balls, however, which were in their right much more useful against armored targets, the E-Spear proved itself even more versatile. Averii learned on the field that the Energy Bolts could detonate the balls violently, causing the magnetic field to collapse and the charged plasma venting in all directions. Dubbing it the shock-combo, while it lacked the per-hit raw power of the focused plasma ball, the area of effect was extremely deadly, and nearly killed him when he first used it actually. The Enhanced Shock-Spear is also collapsible. The largest flaws that accompany the weapon are the power draw on the limited (but automatically recharged) energy pool and the inherent overheat issues. Personality Averii's had more than a few twists and turns in his life; as such, his outlook on everything has changed often. As a smeet, and a freshly-inducted cadet, Averii was imbued with a strong sense of duty, young and hopeful. He studied often, trained hard, like most other cadets. He was somewhat friendly to those around him, except during combat training and testing, where he took a more serious tone. However, following his punishment at the hands of his Overseers, he immediately tried to retrain himself. Becoming somewhat abrasive and irrational, with a fierce dedication to victory, he pushed harder and studied harder, driven by the fear of humiliation and pain. He became semi-hostile to those who would potentially be a problem, and somewhat detached to those he was close to. Over time, however, as he matured and neared his graduation from the Academy, his abrasive and irrational side began to subside as it was replaced by indifference and acceptance. As a result, he grew more tolerant; however, he still had his dedication, fueled by that gnawing fear. Upon graduation, his sense of duty swelled as his PAK, newly-coded for full military service, instilled a sense of pride as he was shipped to his first assignment aboard the Vengeance. Little could quell the drive in him as he stepped aboard for the first time. On the battlefield, however, his indifference and acceptance almost completely died the first time he saw someone die outside of a simulation, and the seriousness he had in the academy returned as the overwhelming sense of pride faded. When someone potentially capable of taking an Irken life was still breathing on the battlefield, he accepted no nonsense until they stopped breathing. When it came to his squad and off-duty, however, he was much more tolerant. Come the loss of them, however, and immediately he grows completely hostile and serious, the world that he'd had torn from him in a violent battle. He showed no mercy to prisoners, and was subsequently removed from active duty due to his behavior. It was an action ultimately futile following his successful run through the Irken Elite tests. Cold and calculating, he was ruthless in his assignments, and typically worked better alone; however, due to the nature of his work few would hear of him. As an Invader during the first Impending Doom's preparations, he shared the same serious ruthlessness during his trials, though notably showed a distinct contentedness when working with SIR units. However, with his incapacitation, yet more changes came like an oncoming fist. Quietly surviving the rampage of Zim, he initially grew resentful towards many things as he tried to initially cope, refusing to interact even with his still-present trial SIR. However, his resentment faded after a time. As things went on as he was finding new, quiet passions in engineering and literature, his acceptance began to return, and his seriousness faded as he grew familiar with the day-to-day routine. With the call to duty as an overseer during the second Invader trials, he returned to work serious, enthusiastic, ready, and confident. With his call to Impending Doom II, he anticipated great things; worlds falling beneath him, prosperity restored to an Empire that had suffered many a disaster, and a drive satisfied. Unfortunately, he missed the opportunity to get his world, and with a heart heavy with disappointment he was assigned to Hobo 13 as an assistant. He even got a strange cough! Despite his initial disappointment, however, he does this job rather well despite a lack of energy, and manages to keep his skills sharp as he awaits his call from the Tallest. Notable Relationships The Almighty Tallest (Current) Despite the fact he's literally hard-coded to obey their every word and follow them to death, Averii strangely as of late seems to be somewhat irritated with the Tallest, and has even expressed disgust at some of their behaviors; however, he has done this in almost unnoticeable ways as to make sure he doesn't get shot for treason, thrown out the airlock, or fed to a hog-beast. Entra One of his old squadmates, whom he also knows from the Academy, Entra and he were notably close friends after graduation, despite a somewhat detached relationship while cadets. They often had light-hearted arguments and sometimes rather deep debates on occasion. Some claim to have even seen them in intimate situations, though whenever approached about this, Averii found a way to deflect or redirect the question. Notably, he was unusually protective of her prior to her disappearance, placing himself directly in harm's way much more often than he did with anyone else. To this day, he is haunted by the unanswered question of her fate, and this drove him for nearly his entire career as an Irken Elite. They also shared a taste for nachos. Battlefield Longevity Underminer The first time Averii had met SIR 1201-A, it was under a partially controlled Invader's trial in the weeks prior to the disastrous Impending Doom I. Immediately, the loyal and on-point nature of the SIR's default personality stuck to him during the trial, with each proving excellent at helping the other do their jobs quickly and efficiently. Averii would provide clear guidelines, instructions, purposes for information, anything the SIR needed, and the SIR provided everything Averii needed to know, and then some. Indirectly saving Averii's life by sending them after the Martyr, despite initial detachment Averii had after his reawakening from the Medical Coma, Averii began to appreciate the SIR more despite it's technical shortcomings. Shortcomings he himself tweaked and overcame when he transferred the personality, or the 'mind' of the SIR and placed it in the BLU chassis, after some tweaking to give it at least an inkling of a sense of humor. Lek The first of the two that Averii had first bonded with in the Academy, Lek, Mit, and Averii served together all the way until his last breath. Despite his occasional questioning of Averii's logic, methods, and orders, he was reliable and a trusted source of opinions during their tours aboard the Vengeance. His loss hit Averii almost as hard as Entra's, though it had a much shorter effect in the long term than her's due to the fact that he at least gave Ave closure in the form of a physical body. Ave keeps his PAK and Mit's somewhere, sometimes accessing it for fresh perspectives on situations. He once considered replacing BLU's personality with Lek's, but reconsidered after prolonged thinking on the subject, worried at how he would respond to the metal body as well as wasting the loyal companionship of BLU. Mit The second and shortest of the two Averii bonded with in the Academy, Mit served with Lek and his taller blue-eyed friend until his own death at the hands of his own explosives. He often had a strange, sometimes disturbing understanding and acceptance of things, especially explosives, and Ave constantly trusted him with anything that he felt could be solved with them. It's notable he said the occasional piece of nonsense from time to time, and was often underestimated in combat. His loss hit Averii the least out of the entire team. Averii actually copied his personality from his intact PAK to his ship's computer, providing him a life after death, in a way, and sometimes consults him. Despite initial panic and negative reactions to the fact he possesses a spaceship for a body, Mit appreciates the fact that he's not confined to a metal backpack. Talbolt Averii's commanding officer during his military career prior to his status as an Elite, he was crippled during the ambush of the Viral Tank, but still lives following a discharge from service and refusal to use cybernetics. Averii looks up to him often, the two sharing a strange understanding and almost father-son relationship, and occasionally talk. Lurch Averii's largest rival in the Academy and one of the pains he had during his military career, Lurch and he did not see eye-to-eye, in this case literally. Averii despised his overconfidence, and Lurch despised his competence, and had felt that Averii didn't deserve his position. Lurch later perished during the incident with Irken Adjucator Skabb. Adjucator Skabb In a way, a sort of Imperial manhunter, Skabb was one of the few Irken Adjucators; legendary warriors who quietly root out conspiracy and occasionally massive threats caused by defectives. He took command of the Vengeance immediately before the end of Averii's first tour of duty, and the two shared a respect for each other. Notable Quotes What the section header says; these are some of the more notable quotes of Invader Averii. * "So, how was getting spaced, then?" - A final taunt from Averii's last moments in his initial assessment. * "I surrender my weapon... But the thing is, Lurch... You're''' surrendering your '''head." - A promise Averii made true on during one of his assessments. * "I don't like you''... Actually, I rather ''hate you." - Averii on his feelings for Lurch. * "I hope ''you don't plan on surrendering. It'd be a fair fight, considering how my innards feel." - Averii to Entra, Combat Assessment and their first time meeting semi-properly. Notably, Averii is dealing with a simulated abdomen injury and somewhat fried organs. * "Allow me to ''retort!" - One of Averii's hostile responses to insults. * "Regardless ''of my methods, I shall '''fight '''for the Expansion and Protection of this Empire, ''and I will do what I must." - Conclusion to one of Averii's few zeal-filled speeches. Specifically, his Graduation. * "Why ''would they cut out the ''rails?!" - Averii on the typical Irken Elevator; notably during his first time on the surface of Irk as he noticed the lack safe design. * "For those of you too simple-minded','' 'dumbstruck', or slack-jawed ''to realize, this is Hobo Thirteen!" - Averii addressing a new group of cadets (HOBO 13 is HOBO 13). * "You have two hands. '''''TWO HANDS. Use them!" - Criticism on notably poor aim. * "HOW ''ARE YOU STILL ALIVE''?" - An outraged remark that Averii has used on occasion; most recently on Hobo 13. Often. * "Just let me have my '''robot', damn it!" -'' Averii, tired after trying to bargain with security (Trials and Errors). * "There is a point where I will have seen everything. This has gotten me a fair ''amount closer." * ''"...Dead things! This can't possibly be good!" - Averii on ominous bloodstained halls and corpses (from Trials and Errors). * "Are you on cactus juice or something?" - Averii on strange behavior of certain individuals, likening them to an individual on hallucinogenic Cactus Juice (Trials and Errors). * "Forget him, he's gone!" - Averii shouting in panic at Xisenin during a battle with a fire-breathing 'Magma Beetle'. Notably, Averii had leaped up at the thing and jammed his shockspear into it's mouth, and was being thrown about during this. (Arguably) Fitting tracks To fit with the trend/fad of giving individuals themes and battle music, here's a list of tracks that (arguably) fit Averii. Basically, rough-sounding scif-fi or guitars. Unless stated, none of these were created by Cravitus and are property of respective owners. Youtube Playlist now available, if you're the kind of person who likes that sort of thing! - Please note, Youtube Playlist features more songs than listed here. * Half Life 2 - Episode 2 - Vortal Combat. * Half Life 2 - Episode 2 - No One Rides For Free * Half Life 2 - Episode 2 - Abandoned in Place * Half Life 2 - Episode 2 - Hunting Party * Half Life 2 - Pulse Phase * Half Life 2 - LG Orbifold * Half Life 2 - You're not supposed to be here * HL2: Rock 24 - Prison * Half Life - Hard Technology Rock * Half Life - Nuclear Mission Jam * Half Life - Diabolical Adrenaline Guitar * Black Mesa - We've Got Hostiles * Black Mesa - Surface Tension 1 * Black Mesa - Surface Tension 2 * Dredd 3D OST - Mini-guns * Dredd 3D OST - Apocalyptic Wasteland * System Shock 2 - Command 2 * System Shock 2 - Engineering * StarCraft: Ghost - Main Title * StarCraft: Ghost - Gehenna Stealth * StarCraft: Ghost - Mar Sara Combat * TRON Evolution: Ambient 4 * Unreal Tournament 1999 - Save Me * Far Cry 3 - Broken Compass * Portal 2 - You Will Be Perfect Roleplays Below is a list of roleplays that Averii has appeared in so far. * Trials and Errors (Currently non-canon-fanon) (Incomplete) * HOBO 13 is HOBO 13 (Incomplete) * All is Fair in Snacks and War (Unclear Canonicity) (Incomplete) Other Facts * His teeth are notably sharper and more angular than most Irkens, who typically have more rounded teeth. * Certain individuals speculate he is either defective, or became defective following his incident with the Martyr during his first Invader Trials due to the damage he and his PAK sustained. * Averii typically teased Entra often by playing with her antennae. * He has a high cold tolerance, but a somewhat lower heat tolerance. * Ever since he left for Impending Doom II, he's had a strange cough. * Ave's modified shock-spear is basically a shockspear with the ability to be a Shock Rifle from Unreal Tournament. * Every single time the word Shock-Spear appears on this page in the main text, Cravitus takes the time to make it a link. * His serial number and batch code both reference his first version's name (AvP66; Serial A-1-22-16-66). * He blames himself for not attending to his ship, an aged Chrysalis-class Strikeship, which resulted in him running out of fuel before he made it to Conventia. * His favorite food is Nachos. * Averii primarily exists in a separate universe. However, due to various phenomena, some explained, some not, he sometimes encounters individuals from other dimensions (not that he knows most of the time). * His creator typically draws him in arguably more 'realistic' proportions, in contrast to the standard Invader Zim style. The original Invader Averii The following is a general February 10th, 2015 summary of the 'Original' version of Invader Averii, AvP66, created back in mid-2010. Simple version: Invader AvP66 is the one Invader who didn't get assigned, being late to Impending Doom II and missing Impending Doom I due to medical reasons. Zim annoys the Tallest for another assistant because GIR's being exceptionally annoying, and so they draw Ave from a random list of names and send him in via teleporter. However, Tak crashes down through the base, hijinks ensue involving a xenomorph that has gestated for years from Av's past. While in a vat of regenerative macguffin, AvP66 gets acid for blood, increased strength and agility, and other abilities due to alien DNA or some such thing. Zim finds more aliens in the bermuda triangle, and Ave gets woken up by a super predator from the Predator franchise. Averii, freshly imbued with things that would require major suspension of disbelief, solves both things with combat-related ease. More in-depth: A young Invader, AvP66 is oddly named, purely because of his indecision at birth, leading him to choose his Smeet batch number instead. For the first few years of his life, Av (As some called him) served in the Academy for the standard ten years along with his future squadmates. Immediately after graduating from the Academy, Av and four of his squadmates (Lee, Kai, Mai, and Zoe) (Green-eyed pervert, orange-eyed short demoman, purple-eyed generic annoying girl, red-eyed tsundere for Lee) enlist in the 'Irken Marine Corps' along with an unnamed technician. AvP66 then specializes in sniping. Ave builds a reputation as a merciless fighter and a merciless freak who can't share nachos, and due to this is kept at LCPL. Due to association, his squad is made of privates by the time they graduate, and before they even get assigned a starship, Averii and generic technician lady fall off a cliff, and he is forced to eat her to survive, prompting traumatization and introduction of Entra V1 (Initially nameless girlfriend) as her replacement. They are assigned to the Ishipan, an Irken Starship meant to go out and chart planets for future invasion. Over the course of vagueness, Ave and Entra get in generic romance that I (Cravitus) never explored as a young 2010/11 writer outside of hinting at it in the main fanfiction known as Zim's Assistant V1. It is also important to note that AvP66's backstory was never this explained at the time, and probably never was until now. The Ishipan then ''originally ''got extremely damaged up in orbit around a world with xenomorphs on it, and crashed on it. Survivors get picked off before they realize what's happening over a few days of repairing, and eventually Ave is left in charge and decides to blow the nest up with a bomb while the rest of the survivors camp at home base, Entra included. Bomb is planted, but upon Ave returning alone he discovers the camp is screwed up and the escape craft seems destroyed. Really, though, Entra fled in the ship, forced by Captain Talbolt to evacuate. Also notable is the fact that Captain Talbolt is never actually seen or described in the tales of Old Averii. In fact, not even his appearance was decided until 2015- years after his creation as the ominous overly-tolerant Captain of the ship. Ave then passes out, depressed at the apparent loss of everything, and is secretly facehugged as a Predator ship arrives full of the classic 'jungle hunters' and adopts him. He survives, no one the wiser, and he learns their culture as he gets plasma guns and wrist-blades and all that. He later fixes up an old predator craft, and flees in it when the hunters are attacked by the super-predators. In the alternate version, the ship gets screwed up on Blorch in an event known as the Blorch Stranding. At this time, the character was being reevaluated in terms of 'is this good', prompting the removal of all Alien and Predator elements from the story entirely. Averii and Entra are rescued by separate ships, notably, in this version of their separation, with Ave going off to activate a rescue beacon and Entra staying behind. Averii does not learn of any other survivors than the few who are recovered by ship A.. Ave's survival is quietly celebrated, Entra never informed and he never of her as he is promoted to Elite, then Invader for his service. Misses Impending Doom I due to plot medical reasons as he recovers from an incident involving someone with explosives during the trials. Misses Impending Doom II due to his ship's lack of fuel. A bit later, 'Invader' Zim continues a cycle of calls to the Tallest asking them for something, ANYTHING to at least supplement him in terms of assistants, with GIR being absolutely infuriating. The Tallest, sick of hearing his voice, have an Advisor look for someone suitable to be sent, yet trustworthy enough to prevent things such as horrible demon squids being sent to The Massive. AvP66's name is top of the list, and thus he's sent. Cut to the short version at the top. And thus was basically all one needed to know about Old Averii; also known as AvP66. I regret a good amount of this, but upon review without it I'd probably never have reached a point of at least semi-acceptability. Gallery Ave Lurch Grudge Match.png AveFormalDoodle.png Ave2013.png AveEShock1.png AveEShockC1.png AveEShockc2.png Chrysalis Class.png AveriiMK7InvaderA.png AveriiMK7InvaderB.png Category:MalesCategory:BiographyCategory:IrkensCategory:Fanon Category:Invaders Category:Defectives